¿Me olvidarías?
by mishaaya
Summary: Un inesperado accidente provocado por un ataque de celos de Usagi provocará que Misaki pierda la memoria, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuando o como podrá recuperarla.
1. Chapter 1

Alli estaba Usagi en la sala de espera de la clinica. Misaki no despertaba y todo habia sido su culpa, por sus celos enfermisos.

-Usagi! que ocurrio ? Preguntaba un angustiado Takahiro en compañia de su esposa, pero no recibio respuesta, Usagi estaba ensimismado en sus pensamiento de culpabilidad, en eso estaba cuando el medico salio a dar noticias.

-Familiares de Takahashi I MisakiI?

-Aqui.

-El joven esta estable, pero el golpe que recibio fue demaciado fuerte, no sabemos con certeza que tanto daño a nivel motriz pueda tener pero lo menos que podemos pensar es en la am,nesia.

-Amnesia?

Usagi sintio como un balde de agua fria la noticia, si misaki le olvidara que pasaria? no no podia pensar en eso, era imposible, misaki tenia que despertar bien para que el pudiera disculparse con el.

-Puedo pasar averle? pregunto el escritor, Takahiro solo le observaba sin pronunciar se interno en la habitacion que tenia a su pequeño koibito conectado por todas partes. Misaki estaba dormido conectado auna maquina que media los latidos de su corazon y otra su respiracion.

-Misaki...lo lamento... por favor abre los ojos...no me hagas esto...

De pronto los ojos de misaki comenzaron a abrirse lentamente Usagi al percatarse corre en direccion de los medicos...

-El parece no tener daños neuronales pero es mejor dejarlo descansar ese golpe en la cabeza fue muy duro. Unos dias mas y estara mejor.

Cuando los medicos salieron Takahiro se acerco a su hno y este le sonrio pues aun no podia hablar bien del todo pero en el momento en que Usagi llego luego de ir de compras Misaki comenzo a alterarse, en su corazon sentia un terrible temor frente a este hombre que no podia recordar pero que sin embargo le provocaba un gran miedo.

-¿Que sucede? misaki por que me miras de esa forma?

-Niichan, quiero...que...se vaya...yo...

-Hey por que dices eso? es que no me...por que?

Takahiro se le acerca y lo saca silenciosamente de la habitacion.

-Por que me ha olvidaddo solo ami?

-No lo se, pero es mejor que no te vea sino se agitara, esperemos a que descanse y de seguro que te recordara despues.

El peliazul entro nuevamente a la habitacion mientras que Usagi sentia que estaba perdiendo a Misaki, y un mosnton de imagenes comenzaron a correr por su cabeza...

FLASH BACK...

-Que me sueltes Usagi-san!

-No iras y es definitivo, como crees que iba a dejarte ir a ese lugar?

-No puedes hacerme esto me lastimas!

-Acaso te gusta ese mangaka estupido? y mas encima quieres ir con el odioso sempai ese?

-Y si asi fuera seria mi problema no crees?

-Como que tu problema no te das cuenta de que te amo? es por eso que me preocupo y te celo.

-Ya dejame Usagi-san voy a ir y no quiero que me detengas sueltame!

-No, ven aqui!

En ese momento Misaki se suelta del agarre de Usagi y trata de huir pero es alcanzado por el escritor y tras un duro forcejeo Usagi pierde el control por vez primera y lo azota contra la pared tan fuerte que Misaki pierde el conocimiento al instante y Usagi se da cuenta de lo que hizo, todo por causa de sus celos excesivos...

-Usagi, tengo que salir por un momento podrias ver por Misaki, solo te pido que trates de no forzarlo demasiado a que te recuerde si?

-Por supuesto, ve tranquilo.

Al irse Takahiro, Usagi no aguanta y estaba conciente y un poco mejor, ya le habian desconectado varios cables lo que era indicio de su mejoria. Al ver al escritor Misaki se tapa con las sabanas y comienza a asustarse nuevamente...

-Donde...esta Niichan?

-Salio a su trabajo, me pidio que te vigilara

-Por que? y Neechan?

-Esta ocupada con el bebe, no necesitas preocuparte, yo no te hare nada.

-No es que piense eso...simplemente le temo y no se la razon...

-Yo...yo te quiero.

-Que? por que me esta diciendo esto? callese por favor yo...

Usagi posa sus labios sobre el castaño haciendo que este se sonroje y a su cabeza llegan algunos recuerdos de las noches de pasion que paso con este hombre, pero son rapidas y solo le queda la sensacion vivida a lo qie responde a este furtivo beso sosteniendole la mejilla a Usagi, ante esto el escritor lo aprisiona para si, con una ligera fuerza, solo perceptible para el joven...

Pero la felicidad de el escritor no es paa siempre pues los recuerdos que hicieron que el menor respondiera la beso pronto se fueron dando paso a los amrgos recuerdos de las veces que fue forzado a entregar su cuerpo. Al suceder esto trata de separarse del agarre del mayor, pero al no conseguirlo se desespera y grita ante lo cual Sumi-sempai escucha y se interpone abrazando a Misaki y echando para atras a Usagi.

-Que estaba intensando?

-No te metas esto no te concierne

-Pues yo creo que si o no Misaki?

Misaki le observa y lo aprisiona para si, haciendo que los celos del escritor aparezcan nuevamente en son de batalla, pero debe guardarselos ya que el medico hace su escena haciendo que ambos, Sumi y Usagi dejen la habitacion.

-Veo que es verdad que Misaki no le recuerda, que le ocurrio?

-Un accidente

-En serio? pues a mi me parece que usted lo provoco o si?

-Callate y vete de aqui

-Pues no, Misaki me recuerda y soy su amigo, no seria cortez que me fuera verdad?

-Haz lo que quieras

Usagi-san sale en direccion a la cafeteria y ahora si que mas problemassss Haruhiko en escena

-Que haces aqui! -Pregunta molesto el escritor

-Me entere que Misaki tuvo un accidente y he venido a visitarle

-No tienes nada que hacer aqui

-No puedes impedirmelo, es un lugar publico

-Que no! vete

-Usagi!

-Takahiro? no estabas en el trabajo?

-Pues si pero hable con mi jefe y me dejaron el dia libre y el ha venido a visitar a Misaki?

-Pues siendo amigo o conocido de Misaki tiene todo el derecho de visitarle, adelante por favor, el se alegrara mucho.

Usagi estaba que ardia de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, Haruhiko fue con Takahiro a ver a Misaki, este estaba aun con Sumi. En cuanto vio al hermano de Usagi, sonrio y comenzo a hablarle muy amistosamente, cosa que desconcerto en sobremanera al escritor, quien esperaba un rechazo por parte del menor, en eso se aparece el medico para darle de alta, todos se alegran, a excepcion de Usagi pues lo mas ovbio era que debia irse con Takahiro y estando alli, cualquiera de estos pelagatos podria visitarle cuando quisiera.

-Bien Misaki, arreglaremos tus cosas e iremos a casa.

Inmediatamente Haruhiko se ofrecio a llevarlos el mismo en su limusina.

-Muchas gracias Haruhiko, me siento muy feliz de tener amigos tan buenos como tu y Sumi, quiero tanto recordarles.

Terminado los asuntos para sacar a Misaki de alli fueron todos a excepcion de Usagi por supuesto, quien indignado se largo a su departamento pensando la mejor manera de lograr que Misaki le recuerde

*** Este fic es de mi pareja favorita *-* y esperen mucho drama aquí :'0 ***


	2. Chapter 2

Y así iban en la limosina de Haruhiko, mientras Akihito estaba fumando sentado en su sofá pensando una y otra vez como acercarse a Misaki sin que este le rechazara. Por otro lado el castaño ya estaba instalado en la casa de Takahiro, recorriendo cada espacio del departamento, intentando recordar cosas que le ayudaran, pero nada. Haruhiko se le acerco mientras Sumi ayudaba al hermano de Misaki con la comida.

-¿Aun te cuesta verdad?

-Si... espero que esto acabe pronto, deseo tanto recordar que pareciera que nunca va a ocurrir.

-Pero...tal vez fuera mejor que no recordaras, quizá sea por eso que aun no lo consigues.

-No lo se. Aunque me gustaría saber la razón de por que siento temor cuando el amigo de mi hermano se me acerca, es algo que no consigo comprender...

-Debió haberte lastimado, no puede haber otra razón... intenta no esforzarte demasiado.

Diciendo esto se le acerco y le dio un abrazo al que Misaki correspondió enseguida, sintiéndose por alguna extraña razón seguro en los brazos de aquel hombre. Sumi también se despidió, dejando a los hermanos a solas, momento que el castaño aprovecho para hacer preguntas referentes a Usagi. Takahiro respondió a todas, dejándole claro que Usagi era un buen amigo de la infancia suyo y que estuvo viviendo con el por un tiempo, hasta ahora, luego del accidente. Misaki se quedo pensando un rato, no quería decirle que ese amigo del que tan bien hablaba, le había besado cuando aun permanecía en el hospital y mucho menos que le había dicho que le amaba. No quería que la imagen que su querido hermano tenia de ese hombre se rompiera hasta estar completamente seguro de que debía. Al día siguiente tanto Takahiro como Manami tuvieron que salir llevándose al bebe con ellos, pues aun no confiaban al ciento por ciento que Misaki estuviera bien del todo. El tiempo pasaba, el castaño pensaba una y otra vez en Usagi, pero ese sentimiento no desaparecía. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta, caminar le sentaría bien, tal vez recordase algo importante. Llego hasta un parque, se sentó en una banca cercana a un árbol que le proporcionaba sombre. Una dulce brisa rozaba su rostro mientras observaba pasar a la gente, en su mente rondaban mil ideas. Tal vez lo mejor seria dejar que el tiempo pasara, Haruhiko tenia razón en que no debía esforzarse, los recuerdos llegarían, y si no era así, quizá fuera para mejor, ahora su vida estaba comenzando desde cero, quería recomenzar absolutamente todo. Una lijosa limosina venia pasando frente al parque, era Haruhiko, quien en cuanto vio a Misaki se detuvo y camino hasta el castaño.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Nada, mi hermano y Nee-chan has tenido que salir y me he quedado solo, así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta para despejarme la cabeza.

\- -Pudiste haberme llamado, habríamos salido en el auto.

\- -Lo se, pero ¿No te cansas de siempre andar en auto? Digo, caminar te relaja y te hace sentir mejor.

\- No había pensado en eso.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices a tu chofer que se tome el día y sales conmigo a dar una vuelta por en centro. Como no recuerdo bien, me podría perder, pero tú si, vamos ¿Qué dices?

Haruhiko acepto gustoso, y ambos emprendieron la marcha, pero al cabo de unas horas...

-Oye...Haruhiko... ¿Jeje...donde estamos?

-Pues no lo se muy bien, olvide decirte que como siempre ando en limosina, mi chofer conduce entonces... pues...

-¡No conoces nada de la ciudad!

-Pues...no

Misaki comenzó a reír ante el desconcierto del mayor, quien al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a reír con el.

-Creo que en tu vida no has hecho muchas cosas ¿cierto?

-La verdad no, me he privado de muchas para estar en la compañía.

-Pues eso me gusta mas, por que ambos podremos hacer las cosas que no sabemos, es como un aprendizaje mutuo ¿Qué dices?

-Que si es contigo, estoy de acuerdo.

Misaki se sonrojo, sin saber la razón, pero no le importaba, este hombre le hacia sentir seguro, y no tenia ni una pizca de desconfianza a diferencia de lo que le provocaba el otro. Así que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que pasara entre ellos, pues se dio cuenta con esto, que lo suyo, sin lugar a dudas no eran las mujeres.

Cuando llegaron hasta el departamento de Misaki se encontraron con una no muy grata persona esperándoles...Usagi-san

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo.

-No se de que hablas Akihiko.

-Con Misaki, te estas aprovechando de su amnesia.

-Eso no es verdad.

Misaki observaba a ambos discutiendo, no comprendía sus razones, pero sintió in enorme deseo de hacer callar al menor de los dos.

-Escucha, no comprendo el por que están discutiendo, pero no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ni siquiera me agrada tu presencia, estoy muy bien en compañía de Haruhiko. Así que por favor vete.

Akihiko estaba enormemente sorprendido, esto era la gota que rebasaba el vaso. Se largo, pero solo aguardo hasta que Haruhiko se fue para tocar a la puerta y en cuanto Misaki abrió, entro por la fuerza.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Como veo que no entiendes por más que te lo explique, tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas.

-¿Eh?

Y tomo a Misaki por los hombros, dándole un beso que le impidió al castaño oponer resistencia, ese beso le hizo tener remembranzas, por lo que por solo unos segundos no impidió que el mayor se aventurar en su dulce cavidad, pero nuevamente ese temor afloro en el y mordiéndole el labio a Usagi lo empuja y le oredena que se largue o le dira a Takahiro. Usagi sintiéndose aun peor se aleja cabizbajo, dejando al menor verdaderamente confundido. Algo tenia ese hombre que le provocaba sentimientos tan confusos...tenia que averiguarlo y dejar de huir de el sino nunca lo sabria


	3. Capitulo tres

**Hola :3**

 **Por aquí yo dejándolas el siguiente cap. Honestamente seguro que a mich s les gustara ver a misaki con Haruhiko y otras tantas querrán asesinarme xD igualmente habrá MUCHO drama en este fic! Por que me encanta el drama y matar personajes okno xD de cualquier forma, habrá death .-. Sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo ^_^**

 **Capitulo tres**

 **Al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano dirigiéndose hasta el departamento de Usami. Toco la puerta como mil veces pero nada pasaba, cuando iba a darse por vencido y se encaminaba hasta el ascensor siente como se abre y al voltearse se topa con la no muy grata cara de Usagi cuando lo despiertan. Pero dicha cara dio un drástico cambio cuando se percato que quien interrumpía su sueño era Misaki, e inmediatamente le invito a pasar.**

 **-Escucha, no he venido a verte ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente quiero que me expliques que es lo que existía entre nosotros.**

 **-¿Entre nosotros dices?- Sonrió tristemente ante la pregunta, se sentó en el sofá, invito a Misaki a sentarse con el pero este no accedió- Hace tiempo yo estaba enamorado de tu hermano.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres enfermo?**

 **-Pero cuando me dijo que se casaría abandone toda posibilidad. En ese momento tan frustrante y doloroso para mi, estabas tu, lamentándote de la falta de delicadeza de tu hermano y de su estupidez por no darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el, en ese momento comprendí que la persona que había estado buscando eras tu, te ame desde ese momento y lo sigo haciendo ahora.**

 **Misaki estaba sonrojado, pero también molesto, las palabras que oía no le ayudaban en absoluto, solo le confundían más y más.**

 **-Bien...pero eso no me da ninguna razón para entender el por que te tengo miedo.**

 **-Eso es por que en un principio te obligue a tener relaciones conmigo, pero con el...**

 **-¡Cállate!**

 **Miles y miles de recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en la cabeza del castaño, eran tantos y tan rápidos que solo atino a cerrar los ojos y sostenerse la cabeza con fuerza, Usagi intento ayudarle pero Misaki salió corriendo del lugar chocando con Haruhiko quien lo sostuvo y lo llevo a casa.**

 **-¿Qué te ocurrió Misaki?**

 **-Fui a ver a Usagi.**

 **-¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

 **-Por que necesitaba saber el por que le tengo tanto miedo.**

 **-¿Y lo descubriste?**

 **-Si. El me violo, es la razón por la que no he querido que se me acerque.**

 **-Yo voy a protegerte de el, estarás seguro conmigo.**

 **-Te lo agradezco, pero no puedes cuidarme todo el tiempo...**

 **-Ven a vivir conmigo.**

 **-¿Eh? No, no quiero ser una molestia para ti.**

 **-Jamás serias una molestia, te quiero.**

 **Los rostros de ambos se entrelazaron, dándose un cálido beso que Misaki correspondió sin ninguna objeción, accediendo luego a irse con el. Takahiro no tuvo más opción que aceptar la decisión de Misaki, puesto que le había confesado en compañía de Haruhiko acerca de los sentimientos que entre ellos se estaban gestando. Al día siguiente, por la mañana Misaki hizo el desalojo del lugar.**

 **Por la tarde Usagi estaba decidido a hablar nuevamente con Misaki, pero en cuanto entro y pregunto por el Takahiro le conto lo que había ocurrido ayer, comentándole que aunque le había tomado por sorpresa, si Misaki era feliz estaba bien, pero agrego sonriente...**

 **-Pero hubiera preferido que hubiera sido contigo, me sentiría mas tranquilo por que te conozco y no habría podido existir otro mejor que tu para Misaki. Pero las cosas salieron así y hay que aceptarlas.**

 **Usagi estaba que ya no soportaba más. Antes estaba totalmente fuera de discusión la idea de confesarle a Takahiro lo de su relación, siempre por los miedos que Misaki tenia al respecto, pero ahora, ni siquiera tienen una relación seria y Misaki ya se había armado de valor para contarle a su hermano, y lo peor de todo es que Takahiro le habría preferido a el en vez de Haruhiko para Misaki. Tenia que ir por el, o quizás ¿seria mejor dejarle así como estaba?**

 **No, definitivamente no haría eso. Si Misaki se encontraba ahora con Haruhiko no era más que por el hecho de estar amnésico y tener una idea equivocada de lo que eran. Los celos le carcomían por dentro pues sabia de sobra que su nefasto hermano desde hacia un tiempo estaba tras su Misaki. En cuanto llego a la mansión pregunto por el castaño, la servidumbre le informo que se encontraba con Haruhiko en la habitación de este. Eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba, ¿Estarían haciendo...? No... no podía permitir algo como eso, entro con fuerza en aquella habitación en la cual se encontró con Haruhiko y Misaki tomando una taza de te con tanta cercanía entre ambos que parecía eran pareja.**

 **-¡¿Por que te has venido a vivir aquí?!**

 **-Eso no es algo que te incumba.**

 **-Claro que si, estas aprovechándote de su estado.**

 **-Eso suena como algo que tú harías. O ¿Acaso tu no te aprovechaste de el en cuanto llego a tu casa?**

 **-Basta. No es de tu incumbencia, de cualquier forma Misaki me ama. Si ahora no lo recuerda estoy seguro que con el tiempo conseguiré que vuelva a hacerlo.**

 **Misaki observaba la situación un poco consternado. En estos momentos Usagi no le daba el mismo miedo de siempre, no comprendía la razón, pero parecía ser sincero en sus palabras, pero ahora se encontraba con Haruhiko, el cual había sabido ganarse su corazón y eso le importaba mucho mas que descubrir o estar preocupado por Usagi. Interponiéndose entre ellos.**

 **-Deténganse, no hay motivo para discutir. Haruhiko ahora es la persona que con la que estoy, quiero quedarme con el. Usagi, espero que entiendas, es más, no quiero que vuelvas a intentar algo en contra de nosotros. Sea lo que sea que haya olvidado, es algo que ahora no me hace falta. No arruines la felicidad que estoy comenzando a tener por favor.**

 **Aquellas palabras cayeron como balde agua fría en el corazón de Usagi. Unas gruesas lagrimas amenazaban con salir y estando consciente de ello le dio una ultima mirada a su querido niño marchándose para derramara todo el llanto que aquellas palabras le habían provocado. No quería rendirse, pero al parecer Haruhiko había conseguido de manera consensuada lo que el tuvo que conseguir por la fuerza. ¿Seria mejor dejar las cosas como estaban o debería seguir intentándolo? No podía resignarse a perderle, pero si era el propio Misaki el que se lo pedía ¿que más debería hacer para recuperarle?**

 **Encerrándose en su cuarto por el resto del día estaba Usagi meditando en que debería hacer. Por otro lado Misaki estaba realmente cómodo en compañía de Haruhiko quien habiéndose tomado el día libre había llevado a su ahora novio a cenar y posteriormente a ver una película. Cosas que si bien no formaban parte de su personalidad por Misaki podía hacer lo que fuera. Se preguntaba mientras la película veían si Misaki le dejaría avanzar hasta el siguiente nivel. Aunque para el castaño todo esto era nuevo para el mayor que ya llevaba sentimientos en su interior por el no lo era. Pasando un brazo tras Misaki le abrazo y atrajo hasta el. Este ruborizándose levanto un poco el rostro esperando a la reacción del mayor quien de inmediato entendió el mensaje besándole en el acto. La gente a su alrededor observaba y murmuraba pero eso no parecía importunar a la pareja que continuaba con lo suyo. En cuanto la película acabo fueron directamente hasta la casa del mayor, específicamente hasta el cuarto. Misaki lucia completamente sonrojado...**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola -w-**

 **capitulo cuatro de junjou listo :3**

 **no me maten (?**

 **Capitulo cuatro**

 _Haruhiko le tenía completamente desnudo y estaba dilatando la entrada del menor quien con cierto recelo se negaba a mirar a la cara de quien estaba por hacerle suyo. Creyo que le dolería un buen rato el tener aquellos dedos en su interior pero en cambio no sentía tanto como esperaba. ¿Seria que...? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y a su mente vinieron un montón de flashes de recuerdos que perturbaron completamente su ser._

 _La lluvia comenzaba a hacer escena y un solitario Usagi releía sus manuscritos los cuales les llevaban irremediablemente a pensar en Misaki. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo, si seria bueno rendirse, las esperanzas se le estaban apagando, probablemente estaría ya enamorado de Haruhiko y el cielo gris no le alegraba en absoluto. Sentía unos deseos enormes de desaparecer para siempre y no tener que vivir cada día con esa agonía que no le dejaba respirar. Por Misaki hizo tantos cambios en su vida y ahora sentía que el espacio del departamento le sobraba. El reloj daba las once de la noche, suspiro y cayo en cuenta que seria completamente imposible olvidar a aquel niño que tiempo atrás le había sacado de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido. Recordaba cada beso que se dieron y aunque al chico le costaba admitirlo estaba tan enamorado de el como el propio Usagi. Tiempo atrás se había dicho que no le dejaría el camino libre a Haruhiko pero ahora aquella fuerza con la que se sentía tiempo atrás se había evaporado ante cada rechazo del castaño. Pensándolo bien, el hecho de que ya no estuvieran juntos no afectaría en nada la vida de Misaki, en cambio la de el estaba despedazándose, por que todo lo que había formado había sido para el._

 _\- Esto ya se acabo...este amor ya no existirá..._

 _Sus pensamientos le estaban consumiendo a tal punto que no escuchaba el golpeteo de la puerta. Mas cuando lo escucho se levanto pesadamente con ganas de desquitar su rabia e impotencia con cualquiera que estuviera perturbando su melancolía._

 _-¡Quien diablos molesta a..._

 _Sus ojos no creían lo que veían, su mente se puso en blanco y sin reaccionar se quedo allí por un buen tiempo hasta que el visitante rompió el hielo._

 _-¿Puedo pasar?-Misaki estaba completamente mojado y con una sonrisa miraba a Usagi._

 _-Si...si...claro..._

 _-Lamento venir sin avisarte pero..._

 _Unas tibias lágrimas caían por el rostro del escritor. No comprendía que hacia el joven visitándole, pero ciertamente esta visita afectaría enormemente su día. ¿Acaso quería seguir torturándole?_

 _-¿Puedo saber que...estas haciendo aquí?-Consulto cabizbajo y con cierto tono de molestia._

 _-Solo quería...visitar a mi novio ¿Es eso imposible?_

 _Los ojos de Usagi se abrieron de para en par apreciando cada detalle de este magnifico momento y sin dar mas espacio a explicaciones se abalanzo sobre el dejándole caer suavemente sobre el suelo. Conteniendo el llanto, Misaki le observaba desde abajo sonriendo y acariciándole el rostro._

 _-Lo siento...te hice sufrir tanto..._

 _-No tienes idea...- Su tono de voz estaba tratando de calmarse por que el llanto no le permita hablar mas- Quise morirme- Sus palabras eran ahogadas por el lamento de haberse sentido en el infierno y ahora en el cielo._

 _-Discúlpame. ¿Cómo puedo compensarte?_

 _El beso en que ambos cayeron era demasiado para ellos, el tiempo separados y las ideas de una posible separación provocaron que Usagi se volviera mas intenso que nunca. Sin darle tiempo a Misaki de nada mordía desaforadamente sus pezones, mas este ultimo sonrojándose solo se dejaba llevar por que el también había extrañado tanto aquel tacto. Pronto y sin preparación estaba Usagi dando fuertes embestidas en Misaki quien solo jadeaba tratando de no caer al suelo, pues la posición de cuatro en la que estaba le tenía en aprietos, se vino una y otra vez mas el mayor no se detenía y culminando su acto de amor en la tina quedaron sobre la cama con el sueño a cuestas._

 _Cuando los primeros rayos del sol dieron en la habitación Usagi abría los ojos encontrándose para su calma con Misaki abrazado a el. El menor sonrió al despertar el y ver el mismo panorama._

 _-Entiendo que...no es momento para preguntarte esto pero...la duda me carcome._

 _-¿Qué es?- Consultaba el castaño abriendo aun mas los ojos._

 _-Tú... ¿dormiste con Haruhiko?_


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas noches *-*

Si, se que me quieren matar :'v

Pido disculpas (?

Pero de cualquier forma léanlo! XDD

 **Capitulo 5**

Ante menuda pregunta Misaki no pudo menos que esquivar la mirada e intentar salir de la posición en la que se encontraba, pero Usagi tomandole por el brazo se lo impidio.

-¿ Adonde vas?

-La verdad es que no quiero arruinar este momento

-Eso quiere decir que si lo hiciste con el...

-¿Estas dudando de mi?- Consulto con la mirada triste.

-Si no me lo dices... no me queda otra opcion

-Soy un completo idiota...y yo que pense que ahora seriamos felices...pero con esa poca confianza que me tienes...

-Hey...espera Misaki, esta bien, el idiota soy yo. No volvere a desconfiar de ti, estoy seguro que no lo hiciste con el.

Con estas palabras Usagi simplemente sonrio y dandole un beso se metio a la ducha. Misaki le respondio con la misma sonrisa pero en cuanto este se fue se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama dando un suspiro.

-Que se supone que voy a hacer ahora...ire a preparar el desayuno...asi se me despejara la mente.

Al cabo de un buen tiempo salia Usagi del baño sonriendo al encontrarse con la mesa servida de un suculento desayuno.

-Desde hace tanto que no comia tan bien, habia extrañado tus comidas...

-Que bueno...asi me siento util.

-¿Quieres ir a comprar al centro comercial despues?

-Bien...ademas tambien necesitare algo de ropa.

Pero cuando un beso iban a darse el molesto telefono se hizo presente.

-No es necesario que contestes...usagi...

-No me gustaria pero probablemente sea Aikawa...

A misaki estaban casi saliendosele las lagrimas...no podia hacer absolutamente nada.

-¿Diga?

-Ah...eres tu.

-¿Haruhiko?

-¿Me das con mi Misaki?

-¿Que dices?

-¿Que no te lo dijo ya? Lo que hicimos anoche...- Solto con un tono de voz placentero

Usagi simplemente volteo a ver al susodicho con una asesina mirada...


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas tardes :3

Les dejo el capitulo seis _

Las manos de Misaki comenzaron a temblar inevitablemente, la mirada que Usagi le tenía puesta le daba más que escalofríos. Sin esperar mas explicaciones de Haruhiko le corto de golpe, ese estruendo provoco un sobresalto en Misaki quien intentando calmarse se dirigía a la cocina mas siendo tomado con rudeza del brazo su andar se detuvo. Usagi con la mirada oculta tras los cabellos no le dirigía la palabra.

-¿Qué sucede Usagi?- Consulto con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

-...

-¿Era una llamada de Aikawa? ¿Tienes que ir a la editorial ahora?

-Tú...lo hiciste con Haruhiko.

-¿Eh?...yo...

-¡Por que diablos no me lo dijiste!- Grito empujándole contra la pared-¿Acaso querías mantenerme engañado? ¿Pensaste que no lo descubriría?

-Usagi...por favor...suéltame- Suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Esto no te lo perdonare nunca!- Gritaba remeciéndole mas recordando lo que había sucedido en un comienzo se detuvo de improviso.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te quedaste así? Usagi

-Vete.

-¿Eh?

-Lárgate, no quiero volver a verte.

-Usagi, se que estas molesto por lo que ocurrió pero...

-¡Ya vete!

Ese grito repercutió hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, las lagrimas corrían una tras otra por su rostro y tras cerrar la puerta el propio Usagi lloraba en el suelo también.

-Maldito Haruhiko...siempre arrebatándome todo...maldición...

Prácticamente corriendo iba Misaki hasta la mansión Usami encontrándose con Haruhiko subiéndose a su limosina.

-¡Espera!

-¿Misaki? Que grata sorpresa, no creí que vendrías tan pronto.

-¡Por que le dijiste! No tenías derecho.

-Ya veo, ya te corrió del departamento, sabia que terminaría así.

-Es toda tu culpa, prometiste no decirle nunca.

-Pues...no recuerdo algo como eso.

-Eres un bastardo, debiera ir a denunciarte.

-Seria bastante estúpido por tu parte hacerlo sabiendo que perderías.

-Te odio, arruinaste mi relación con Usagi.

-Yo no he hecho nada, es solo que el es muy temperamental, se suponía que debería haberte perdonado, además si el hubiera hecho eso, yo no habría vuelto a molestarte y tu serias feliz, pero como es un egoísta no te pudo perdonar y te echo ¿Verdad?

-Aun así...yo...

-Quédate a vivir aquí, no voy a volver a obligarte, te lo aseguro.

-¿Como me aseguraste no decirle a Usagi?- Pregunto con la mirada seria.

-Esa es otra historia- Arremetió al tiempo que dándole una palmada en la espalda sonreía de una manera que pocas veces le había visto- Además no puedes culparme, recordaste cuando ya estaba dentro, no podía detenerme.

-¡No digas esas cosas tan fuerte!

\- Entonces entra, acomódate y espérame, regresare por la tarde y decidiremos que hacer.

-De acuerdo- Respondió con desgano.

Por otro lado estaba Usagi tirado en el sofá lamentándose mientras se fumaba su decimo cigarrillo...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Con la vista cansada de tanto escribir estaba Usagi. Las ojeras provocadas por las noches pasadas en vela se hacian notar en su extenuado rostro y el hinchazon era una inegable señal del lagrimeo constante en el que se encontraba. Se ponia aa escribir repetidas veces durante el dia y la noche intentando despejar su mente para quitarse a Misaki aunque fuera por un par de horas de su cabeza. No podia olvidar como de la mas inmensa felicidad paso a la amargura mas grande. Por que no le habia contado nada? Se suponia que el castaño estaba amnesico y por lo tanto ninguna culpa tenia debido a que no recordaba, pero el hecho de que se lo haya ocultado era indicio de que en el momento ese, estaba con todos los recuerdos y eso era lo que mas le dolia, saber que su misaki probablemente habia estado sintiendo placer por ser tocado por otro hombre, que se habia excitado por tener a otro en su interior, que habia gemido por otro y que...quizas tambien se habia venido por otro...aquellos pensamientos eran como pulales de hielo que atravezaban su corazon y lo hacian añicos. Apagando la computadora se echo nuevamente sobre el sofa mientras continuaba con la juerga de los cigarrillos mas ahora las lagrimas no aparecian, solo los golpes con que freneticamente golpeaba la pared, dando alaridos de dolor cuando sintio dolor, apretando con fuerza su mano se echo en el suelo llorando a gritos y sin lagrimeo. Lo penso mil veces y cayo en cuenta de que quizas se habia excedido con la reaccion que tuvo con Misaki pero el orgullo no le dejaria atreverse a disculparse por un buen tiempo...

Con el paso de las semanas se sintio terriblemente solo, ya no podia encerrarse en sus novelas y pretender que todo estaba bien, no podia continuar con la vida que estaba llevando desde que Misaki se habia ido por la desicion que el mismo tomo con rabia y despecho, practicamente vivia a punta de cervezas, cigarrillos y una que otra comida enlatada o de tienda. En su vida ultimamente daba igual si era dia o noche, podia ser cualquier etapa. Aikawa le visitaba con frecuencia y estando enterada de lo acontecido le aconsejaba al escritor ir con Misaki y conversar de lo que les habia ocurrido sin embargo Usagi siempre desviaba el tema mas un dia, sin siquiera haberselo propuesto se encontro con Takahiro quien con una sonrisa se acerco a saludarle.

-Usagi... que gusto verte, pero no luces muy bien ¿Estas comiendo bien?

-Lo intento...¿Y tu como has estado?

-Bien, muy bien. Misaki me esta visitando mucho ultimamente.

-¿Visitando?-Consulto con asombro

-Claro, visitando ¿Que mas si esta viviendo con tu hermano Haruhiko-san?- respondia sonriendo sin saber lo que habia desatado...

 **Buenas! Espero que no me maten xD se que a much s no les gustó lo de haruhiko u.u**

 **Pero no me tiren nada :'0 gracias a quienes comentan y a quienes solo leen igual :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo ocho**

El rostro de Usagi-san se descompuso notablemente, su ceño se fruncio y su mente tratando de encontrarle una solucion a todo esto solo pudo llegar a una conclusion: Ir inmediatamente por Misaki. Sabia de sobra que buena parte de que el castaño estuviera alli era su culpa, pero bien podria haberse ido con Takahiro, cosa que no hizo y queria, mas bien, debia averiguar. Una excusa poco creible invento el escritor a la hora de intentar deshacerse de su amigo, diciendo que tenia que terminar un escrito para el dia siguiente, cosa que en el fondo era cierta, pero que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Arrancó el coche y condujo directamente hasta la mansion Usami, alli cuanto sirviente estuvo trató de detenerle de ir a meterse en la habitacion de Haruhiko, pero ninguno fue capaz. De una patada abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Donde esta Misaki?!

-Akihiko, que sorpresa mas inesperada.

-No me vengas con cortesias. ¿Donde esta?

-En la universidad por supuesto, ¿Es que no sabes sus horarios?

-Ese no es el problema ahora.

-¿Entonces cual es?

-Quiero lllevarmelo de regreso, ahora mismo.

-Lo siento, pero eso no sera posible. Misaki esta muy bien viviendo aqui conmigo, no hemos teido ningun problema desde que llegó y si lo piensas de forma inteligente, llegó aqui simplemente por que tu lo corriste de tu casa.

-No es de tu incumbencia los problemas que tenga con mi amante.

-Lo son si el viene a mi por ayuda. Pero a decir verdad me causa mucha gracia que le llames tu amante ¿Aun crees que lo son? Solo piensalo, han pasado tantas cosas entre ustedes que dudo puedan ser algo mas que conocidos. Aunque no lo creas, con Misaki hemos pasado un tiempo realmente agradable y no comprendo la razon de tu impertinencia en venir a destruir la felicidad que hemos logrado contruir.

-No tengo que escuchar tus idioteces. Solo quiero verlo.

-Te he dicho ya que no esta aqui. Puedes esperarle abajo, pero no te garantizo nada.

Mascullando los dientes bajó las escaleras sentandose en el sofa de la sala. Pensó en un millos de cosas que podria decirle a Misaki para mejorar la situación, pero la rabia contenida y el odio contra su medio hermano no le permitian pensar claramente. Su unico objetivo era recuperar al castaño y desquitarse con Haruhiko. Las horas pasaban y nada ocurria, su vista se mantenia fija en la puerta de entrada y a cada sonido creia que era el. Su corazón estaba lleno de nerviosismo y palpitaba tan fuerte que llegaba a doler.

Sin embargo, cuando menos se lo esperaba, la puerta abriendose de par en par dejo ver la delgada fgura de su Misaki. Los ojos del castaño no podian creer lo que veian, Usagi esperandole tal vez o ¿quizas para recriminarle por algo? su mirada mas que denotando alegria denotaba molestia, la cual no paso desapercibida por el mayor que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para iniciar la conversacion, a lo que sus labios simplemente balbuceaban pequeñas frazes irreproducibles.

-Quisiera saber...¿Que haces aqui?- El castaño rompió el hielo de una forma poco amigable esquivandole la mirada.

-Yo...yo...necesito hablar contigo...por eso...

-¿Se te olvido recriminarme por algo mas?- Preguntó sosteniendo aquella molesta y nefasta actitud hacia el mayor.

-No- Respondió con la mirada baja-No he venido para eso, quiero que arreglemos las cosas...

-Ja- reia- ¿Arreglar las cosas dices?, por favor, no me hagas reir. ¿Tu intentando eso? pensé que ya estaba sucio para ti.

-No digas eso.

-Es lo que tu me diste a entender. ¿No te acuerdas? Como te pusiste aquella vez.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Por eso...yo quiero...pedirte perdon y pedirte que regreses conmigo...

 ** _Lamento dejarlo aqui(? Okno, no lo lamento xD espero les guste este pequeño enfrentamiento que seguira en el siguiente cap ^o^_**

 ** _No lo se :3_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas noches(?**

 **dejo el capitulo 9 ...Misaki se decidira y hablara con usagi u.u**

 **es el fin de una etapa :3**

 **Capitulo 9**

-No.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No volveré contigo.

-Misaki...he venido aquí a disculparme.

-Lo entiendo, y te perdono, pero no regresare. No seria justo.

-¿Justo? ¿Para quién?¿Para mi? ¿De que me estas hablando si yo lo que mas quiero es que regreses conmigo?- Decía riendo de forma nerviosa- No digas tonterías y volvamos a casa- continuaba mientras le tomaba por el brazo.

-Detente Usagi...te he dicho que...- Los labios del escritor se unieron con los del castaño, que hacia esfuerzos por separarse de el- ¡Basta Usagi!- grito tras lograr haberse separado de el- No puedes tomar todo lo que quieras por la fuerza... te dije que no...

-No comprendo por que actúas así, ya me he disculpado... ¿Por qué?

-La razón es por que el esta ahora conmigo.

Haruhiko bajaba las escaleras a paso lento y con la mirada tranquila se posiciono junto a Misaki.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?- Pregunto apretando los dientes cuando vio que el menor entrelazaba su mano con el pelinegro.

-Intente decírtelo, pero nunca escuchas lo que la gente tiene que decir.- Soltó el castaño.

-Tu mismo me dejaste ganar esta partida. Debido a tu gran orgullo no pudiste perdonar a Misaki y ni siquiera preguntaste nada, simplemente le corriste. El no tuvo la culpa de nada, el recordó después.

-...

-Me he ganado su corazón limpiamente, así que te pediré que te vayas y no trates de interferir en nuestra vida. Tenemos la aprobación de Takahiro, cosa por la cual tú tampoco peleaste.

-¿Podría hablarte...en privado- suplico Usagi, con las frases entrecortadas debido al dolor punzante que tenia en su pecho. Misaki le observo con pena y susurrándole al oído algo a Haruhiko, este se marcho dejándoles solos.

-Lamento esto, no tenia planeado, enamorarme de el...por es yo...

-Supongo que lo mejor que puedo decir...es que durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, me hiciste el hombre mas feliz de la tierra y que...no podré olvidarte jamás...tampoco voy a intentarlo...

-Usagi...

-No digas nada...soy yo quien se equivoco, tarde demasiado en venir por ti...supongo...que la felicidad no es eterna...- las lagrimas afloraban en su rostro y caían libremente por su rostro- esperare a que el tiempo me cure de este amor...pero estoy seguro que no sucederá...no podrás ser eternamente feliz con el, por que estas acostumbrado a la forma en que solo yo se amarte, por eso, ten por seguro que volverás a mi...volverás...prueba todo lo que quieras, pero no sabrás como ser feliz sin mi...- con la mirada clavada en Misaki, le apuntaba con el dedo- ya veras como regresas.

El castaño solo le observaba con lastima, pensando en como podría estar tan seguro de todo aquello que le decía,con esa confianza tan suya. Sonrió tristemente ante aquello y dándose la media vuelta se marcho.

-Se feliz Usagi...

El tiempo continúo su fiel curso, las estaciones del año pasaban una tras otra, invierno, otoño, verano y primavera. Cada una dejaba una sincera marca en el corazón del escritor. Misaki salio de Japón tras haber terminado su carrera junto a Haruhiko. Su romance prospero muy al pesar de Usagi, quien pensaba siempre que estaría haciendo su único y gran amor. Y este pensamiento le carcomia por dentro a tal extremo, que en innumerables ocasiones llego hasta el hospital debido a problemas digestivos, estrés o depresión. Sin embargo, con total oposición a lo que estaba viviendo, sus libros se vendían con mayor popularidad que antes, pero este logro no conseguía hacerle feliz por completo, no podía llenar el espacio vacío que había dejado Misaki. El mismo en variadas ocasiones había llamado para preguntar como se encontraba y es que a pesar de que ya no estaban juntos, el cariño por el tiempo que si estuvieron era mas que suficiente para que existiera una preocupación por el escritor. Sabia que probablemente esto removiera viejas esperanzas en el mayor, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cierta tarde, cuando el atardecer se hacia presente, estaba Usagi sentado frente al gran ventanal, fumando su tercer cigarrillo de la tarde, hablando consigo mismo.

-Tres años han pasado desde que te perdí...desearía haberme dado cuenta de mi entupido orgullo antes...pero...a pesar de todo...jamás me espere...que doliera tanto esto- Su mano inevitablemente se fue a su rostro- lo que mas me duele de todo es que pude haber hecho algo y perdí la oportunidad. ¿Provoque todo esto yo? ¿Serás realmente feliz con el? Cuando perdiste la memoria, pensé que me habías olvidado por completo y cuando recordaste...fui tan feliz...jaja esto es tan gracioso... ¿Me olvidarías? Fue la pregunta que me hice cuando estabas en la clínica, finalmente, me olvidaste, y ni siquiera fue a causa del accidente. Se feliz.

 **Gracias a quienes comentan u.u y a quienes no pero lo leen tambien :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas noches :3**

 **Dejo el capítulo 10 ...misaki será quien relatara y espero que no hayan amenazas de muerte por esto xD**

 **Gracias a quienes comentan ^o^ y a quienes no igual, por que leen ^ω^**

 **Capitulo 10**

Han pasado tres largos años desde que me fui de Japón. Tomé esa decisión tras haberla meditado mucho, y si, es verdad que estoy con Haruhiko y no es por venganza ni mucho menos, no tenía planeado que esto sucediera, pero en los momentos cuando mas necesitaba de alguien que me diera ánimos, estaba el. Sin esperar nada a cambio me ayudó, tanto emocional como económicamente, jamás se me insinuó ni persistió en su afán de conquistarme, conocí un lado suyo que no pensé tenía. De esa forma, poco a poco, se fue ganando un lugar en mi corazón. Con el paso del tiempo comprendí que no era ya amistad ni agradecimiento la razón por la cuál me seguía quedando, ni por que le iba a buscar a la oficina o conversábamos largas horas en la noche. La cosa era como confesarme cuando tantas veces le había rechazado. Creí erróneamente que no habría apuro en decirle. Hasta que una noche, mientras llegaba del trabajo, no salió a recibirme como usualmente lo hacía, escuché voces provenientes de la sala y sigilosamente me acerqué para saber de quien se trataba. Haruhiko y otro hombre estaban hablando mientras bebían. El tipo ese se cambió de lugar sentándose junto a el, mirándole al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla diciendole:

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas esperarlo? Él no va a amarte, acéptalo .

-Lo sé, pero hasta que no me lo saque de la cabeza, no haré nada contigo.

-Vamos no seas injusto. Además , ¿Cómo le vas a olvidar teniéndolo aquí cada día, deberías decirle que se vaya.

-Eso sería malo, Akihiko lo corrió por mi culpa, lo menos que puedo hacer es tenderle una mano. En cualquier caso me gusta su compañia, me hace bien.

-Pero mas que hacerte bien, te alberga esperanzas que no existen.

-Si Misaki decide amarle toda la vida, no importa, yo estaré allí para él cuando me necesite.

-¿Qué hay de mi?

-Tú siempre serás mi amigo y si eres paciente, algo más que eso.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y no habría un pequeño adelanto? Sabes que no soy celoso, no me importaría compartir la cama contigo aún si sigues pensando en el mocoso ese...

No, eso no podía ser, observé el rostro de Haruhiko, reconocí esa mirada, iba a aceptar. No podía permitirlo, sentí unos celos que me hacían arder. Entré dando un portazo a la sala, ambos se me quedaron viendo.

-Haruhiko...!Se mi amante!- Grite.

-Mi...misaki...¿Qué es lo que dices de pronto?- Me preguntó con la mirada incrédula.

-Lo que oyes...se mi amante y dile a este tipo que se vaya...- solté furioso. Haruhiko sólo me observó y amablemente le pidió que se largara. Le acompañó hasta la salida y en cuanto senti el cerrar de la puerta esperaba que regresara a la sala pero en cambio solo sentí sus pasos por las escaleras. Corrí hasta allí para encontrármelo subiendolas.

-!Haruhiko! ¿Qué haces?

-Me voy a dormir.

-Pero...pero yo...

-No te cayó muy bien mi amigo.

-Espera, no es esa la razón por la cual dije eso.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es?

-Etto...yo...por favor !No vayas a odiarme! pero...te quiero...mucho

Sus grisaseos ojos se agrandaron de par en par y durante un lapso de tiempo, no pronunció palabra, supongo que tal vez estaría asimilando mi confesión. Le miré, esperando por su reacción. Sonrió y bajando hasta donde yo me encontraba, me besó con fuerza, sosteniendo mi rostro con sus manos, sentí la calidez de sus labios, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y rodeé con mis brazos su cuello. Tomándome en brazos me llevo hasta el cuarto, sentí mi erección tan fuerte...gemí ante un leve roce de su boca con mi miembro, tomé su cabeza para guiarle el ritmo. Prácticamente gritaba de placer, mi mente se puso en blanco y de pronto, luego de venirme el se levantó y mirándome fijamente me dijo "Acepto" tras aquello lo demás no es necesario contar. Nos volvimos amantes y descubrimos lo realmente compatibles que podiamos ser. Sin embargo el día que Usagi llegó por mi sentí una increíble pena, pero también cariño. El tiempo que pasamos juntos es algo que jamás olvidaré. Y aún ahora, sigo llamándole para saber como se encuentra, si esta comiendo bien, si tiene que entregar escritos. Lo que sea. Tal vez, estas llamadas provoquen algun estrago en el, pero necesito saber como esta. Haruhiko está completamente de acuerdo con esto, estoy seguro que si fuera al reves, Usagi nunca me lo habría permitido. Probablemente regrese para este 24 a pasar la navidad con mi hermano. Quiero pasar a ver a Usagi...


	11. Chapter 11

24/12/2010

el cielo de japon estaba completamente obscurecido, mientras la nieve caia por montones cubriendo el suelo de las calles. Los verdes ojos de Misaki observaba con nostalgia aquel panorama que tanto añoraba desde el extranjero. Tenia unas ansias enormes de ver a su hermano y por supuesto...a Usagi. No habian hablado por telefono en algun tiempo y por lo mismo le atormentaba saber cual seria la reaccion del escritor cuando le viera. Tenia planeado pasar a verle al dia siguiente, solo una visita casual y sin mucho preambulo. Haruhiko venia cargado de maletas pues tenian pensado quedarse por todo el mes de enero. La relacion entre ellos estaba de maravilla, por lo que fuera de todo Misaki se sentia bastante conforme con ambos. Takahiro les recibio con la mesa repleta de comida, casi era noche buena y cenar venia inmediatamente en el itinerario. Sin embargo, el castaño se pregunto la razon de haber dos puestos mas en la mesa, penso que probablemente los padres de Manami vendran a pasar la noche con ellos, por lo tanto no se preocupo mas y se sento aguardando la llegada de las visitas para poder comenzar a comer. Haruhiko conversaba muy bien con Takahiro, quien con impaciencia de vez en cuando miraba la hora, parecia ansioso por la llegada de los invitados. Cuando eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, el timbre suena y su hermano con una gran sonrisa abrio la puerta, entrando dos personas vestidas de traje. Los ojos de Misaki no podian creer lo que veian, se trataba claramente de Usagi, quien parecia venir en su mejor traje y con una sonrisa que no le habia visto antes, a su lado y para completa molestia de Misaki venia Sumi.

-Misaki, acercate, Usagi, tras una larga conversacion, he logrado convencerle de pasar la navidad con nosotros, ¿No es genial? Aunque Sumi tuvo una gran ingerencia tambien.

-Bu...buenas noches...Usagi...Sumi-Sempai- Solto apenas.

-Misaki, que gusto verte en esta fecha tan especial.

Usagi solo se limito a saludar al menor, quien con algo de nerviosismo le respondio el saludo. Haruhiko observo esta escena sin cambios de humor. Tras sentarse a comer, comenzo la amena conversacion.

-Ohhh a Usagi-san no le gustan los pimientos.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en Misaki, quien estaba completamente metido en su plato de comida, le molesto en sobre manera que Sumi supiera cosas de Usagi si solo era un aparecido, de seguro, ahora que ya no estaban juntos se habia colado para permancer con el escritor. No obstante, no permitiendo que esta clase de cosas le perturbaran mas de lo que debieran se puso a conversar con Haruhiko, quien no se preocupaba en absoluto.

-¿Sabes Sumi? Es tan genial que estes ahora con Usagi, durante algun tiempo entro en una gran depresion, nunca me quiso decir la razon, pero ahi llegaste tu para rescatarle- Soltaba despreocupado Takahiro sonriendo.ç

-Lo se, estoy agradecido de poder permanecer junto a la persona que amo.

"Persona que amo" nuevamente, estas palabras permanecieron en el corazon de Misaki, quien ahora, se sentia inmensamente arrepentido de haber regresado. Remover viejos sentimia era bueno. Observo el rostro de Usagi, tan sereno como siempre, no parecia molestarle para nada que Sumi dijera abiertamente que estaban en una relacion. Entonces esa era una señal absoluta de la veracidad de esa declaracion.

(Misaki)

"¿Que rayos me esta sucediendo? ¿Por que tengo este sentimiento tan perturbador? Yo estoy enamorado de Haruhiko. Esto es solo una pequeña remembranza de lo que tuve con el, nada mas. Solo me molesta quee Sumi este con el, solo eso ¿Pero por que?...no comprendo. ¿Acaso...acaso se trata de celos?...¿Celos? pero...¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?...el...realmente esta...muy atractivo...rayos...

bueno...esto es un pequeño adelanto, agradezco a todos quienes me apoyan en la con ty de este fic, gracias tambien a quienes me dieron ideas, y como ven, acepte algunas...

*** ** _lamento la tardanza u.u es que quiero pc... Desde el celular se me dificultad. Ahora veremos a Misaki y como se desenvolvera al ver a usagi tras este tiempo :'3 que se arrepienta por haberlo dejado :'D ****_**


	12. Chapter 12

La situacion sin embargo parecia no mejorar. Y lo peor era que Usagi mantenia aquella sonrisa tan pasiva, tan serena, que descolocaba completamente al castaño, era algo inusual y demasiado perturbador. Misaki observaba cada uno de los movimientos del mayor y con gran recelo a Sumi quien llenaba de mimos y caricial a Usagi.

-Usagi-san ¿Quieres mas cafe?

-Solo un poco mas- Respondio regalandole una sonrisa.

-Aqui tienes. He estado pensando que podriamos ir a algun lugar tras las vacaciones ¿Que opinas? Claro que siempre y cuando termines tus trabajos.

-Me parece una buena idea, y no te preocupes por eso, que ya estoy por finalizarlos.

Aquella escena era mas que suficiente para que Misaki excusandose con ir al sanitario hiciera desalojo del lugar. Solo habia dado unos pocos pasos cuando en el pasillo un fuerte brazo le detiene.

-¿Que es esto que estas haciendo Misaki?

-No se a que te refieres- Solto el castaño negando la mirada.

-Lo sabes bien, estar ardiendo en celos por Sumi.

-No es cierto.

-Me dijiste que ya habias olvidado completamente a Akihiko.

-Se bien lo que dije...pero...

-Con estas dubitaciones solo me dejas en claro que...- dio un suspiro- No le has olvidado completamente.

-Haruhiko-Grito de pronto-

-Sabia que algo asi ocurriria si regresabamos...mejor nos hubieramos quedado...

Y terminado de decir esto le dejo. Misaki sintio un inmenso dolor en el pecho. Queria a Haruhiko, pero ahora todas las emociones se le estaban revolviendo al ver a Usagi, a pesar de que el mismo habia provocado todo. En cuanto regreso a la sala lo primero que vio fue al susodicho siendo besado por Sumi. Esto era definitivamente la gota que revasaba el vaso.

-¿Podrian ser mas reservados? Es la casa de mi hermano...

-No seas aguafiestas Misaki, solo nos estamos divirtiendo, ademas tu hermano salio a dejar a Haruhiko-san a fuera.

-¿Afuera dices?

-Decidio marcharse- le respondio Usagi- ¿Podrias...saber tu. lo que le hizo marcharse tan de pronto?

Sintio el sarcasmo en las palabras de Usagi, lo que lleno sus ojos de lagrimas, pues jamas en la vida penso que el mayor podria mofarse de su dolor.

-No...no lo se...

-No vayas a llorar o preocuparas Takahiro.

Tragandose las lagrimas y el llanto fue corriendo a la cocina. Takahiro entro unos minutos mas tarde encontrandose con su hermano cocinando.

-Misaki...estas aqui.

-Crei que seria buena idea ayudarte con la cocina.

-Haruhiko debe estar muy cansado ¿No?

-Mucho, el viaje le hace mal.

-Pero fuera de todo, me alegra que estes tan bien con el. Y no solo tu, Usagi tambien ha encontrado la felicidad con el que era tu compañero de clase

Eso dio una fuerte puntada al corazon de Misaki.

-Tienes...tienes razon...

-El parecia estar tan mal...si solo le hubieras visto Misaki...el parecia estar sin vida...

Misaki no respondia nada.

-Pero gracias a los esfuerzos de Sumi el esta asi de bien como le ves ahora, Usagi le corrio un sin fin de veces hasta que le acepto.

Ahora todo parecia estar **completamente** perdido. ¿Tenia el derecho de arruinar tamala felicidad?

** lamento la tardanza (?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

 _ **Esta vez no tardé tanto (?**_

 **Haruhiko ; aunque aún le quedan más apariciones :'v**

Debido a que la situacion no daba para mas Misaki no encontro otra salida que marcharse. Las frias miradas que Usagi le daba carcomian su alma y sobre todo, la confusion que estaba sintiendo por Haruhiko le dolia aun mas. Llego hasta el hotel donde se estaban alojando y entrando a la habitacion se encontro con el tirado sobre la cama durmiendo sin cubrirse. Su mirada se entristecio con solo pensar la tortura que deberia estar pasando el mayor mientras el se debatia entre quedarse con Usagi o no. ¿Realmente valia la pena romper la relacion que tenia con Haruhiko? o peor aun ¿Usagi estaria dispuesto a aceptarle? Por supuesto que no, a fin de cuentas fue por su propia voluntad que todo habia acabado entre ellos y si ahora el escritor estaba con alguien el era el menos indicado para intervenir. Sentandose junto a Haruhiko quien aun dormia le cubrio con un cobertor y una de sus manos se fue inevitablemente hacia el rostro del mayor, rosandole levemente.

-Misaki-Arremetio con una sonrisa- No esperaba que regresaras.

-¿Por que dices eso?- Consultaba el otro intentando mantener la calma.

-Por tu hermano, hace tiempo que no se veian...

-Ya no soy un niño...

-Lo se, pero tambien esta el...Akihiko...pense-Solto desviando la mirada.

-Vamos, no digas esas cosas, eso acabo hace tiempo y yo mismo lo decidi.

-Eso...tambien lo se...pero la forma en que le miraste...no era mas que de celos...no me lo puedes negar...

-Haruhiko...yo

-Es mejor si nos vamos a dormir.

Aquella oracion fue lapidaria. Estaba consciente de todo, ya no era ningun secreto para el que le pasaban cosas con Usagi. Pero se lo estaba tomando con mucha calma y eso le preocupaba. ¿Tal vez para el tampoco significaba nada ya? ¿Se habia desilucionado de el al ver lo debil que era con Usagi? De ser asi, se lo tenia merecido. A la mañana siguiente Haruhiko no se encontraba en el lugar y solo dejo una nota.

"No regresare hasta que aclares todo lo que necesites aclarar. Este viaje era para eso, necesitaba ver como reaccionarias estando frente a el y veo con mucho dolor que aun albergas sentimientos por Akihiko. No planeo presionarte, pero es necesario que comprendas lo dificil que es para mi, por el momento estamos tomandonos un tiempo asi que haz lo que consideres necesario para aclararte y cuando obtengas tu respuesta... no dudes en llamarme, sea cual sea..."

Haruhiko Usami

Sus ojos no concebian lo que veian, y mucho menos su cabeza. ¿Por que estaba actuando de esta manera? ¿Acaso su sentir era una especie de experimento para el? Su primera reaccion fue de enojo y molestia pero tras el correr de los minutos se dio cuenta del enorme sacrificio que el mayor estaba haciendo como para darle esa oportunidad. Probablemente estaria sufriendo por su causa, pero viendo todo este esfuerzo no podia menos que tomar el chance y dirigiendose hasta el departamento del escritor se encontro con la puerta semi abierta. Esto no era nada de raro por lo que siendo cauteloso abrio sigilosamente, encontrandose con nadie el el recibidor, mas oyendo unas voces provenientes del interior de la recamara del segundo piso decidio investugar. Lo que vio francamente no le ayudo mucho a aclararse. Sumi y Usagi haciendo cosas "H"

-Usag...- Fue lo que alcanzo a decir...

-Misaki, que forma mas grocera de interrumpir- Solto Sumi con un grado de desverguenza total, mientras que por otro lado y con una reaccion muy diferente de su supuesto amante estaba Usagi cubriendo el rostro con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba levantarse...

-Vamos Usagi, no necesitamos detenernos. Es el quien debe marcharse.

-Ssi...es verdad- Pronunciaba mientras agachaba la cabeza tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que estaban aflorando de sus verdes orbes.

-Claro- Era la voz de Usagi- Tienes razon...el es quien debe irse.

Aquellas palabras, sin haber visto la expresion con que las pronuncio simplemente vasto haber oido el tono fueron mas que suficientes para hacerlo correr del lugar sin rumbo fijo...

*** **_Gracias por los reviews, se siente bonito (｡･_** ** _ω･｡_** ** _)ﾉ_** ** _, espero les guste el capitulo :3 ***_**


	14. Chapter 14

Llegando hasta un parque bastante alejado de la ciudad estaba Misaki agotado debido al esfuerzo de haber corrido por tanto tiempo sin un respiro. Las lagrimas se habian acabado y a decir verdad no comprendia bien la razon de haberlas derramado sabiendo que lo que Usagi estaba haciendo, no estaba muy alejado de lo que el mismo hacia con Haruhiko desde hace un buen tiempo, practicamente desde que se separaron, entonces ¿Por que este repentino dolor? Realmente no estaba siendo para nada sincero, los celos le carcomian y todo por haberle visto bien. Tal vez en el fondo de su corazon esperaba a un Usagi derrotado y sin ganas de vivir. Francamente era eso, por que lo unico con lo que se encontro fue con uno rehablitado y no solo eso, sino que bien acompañado. Pero todos estros pensamientos no le hacian obtener una respuesta. Por que podria ser perfectamente un ataque a su orgullo y no un renacer del amor que antaño le tenia al escritor. Por lo tanto habia resuelto tragarse las lagrimas y el llanto y acercarse lo mas posible a Usagi para descubrir cual eran las verdaderas intenciones de su corazon.

Los dias transcurrieron normalmente, sin embargo las visitas de Misaki a la casa de su hermano aumentaron considerablemente asi como tambien los desprecios del escritor cuando este no se encontraba, por supuesto, contra Misaki.

-Quisiera saber tu enfermiza razon para venir aqui dia tras dia cada vez que yo lo hago.

-No se trata de algo enfermizo Usagi, es solo que quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi hermano. Nosotros solo estamos coincidiendo con los horarios- Solto como si nada.

-No me vengas con...

-Lamento la tardanza, es que el agua aun no estaba lista- Takahiro interrumpia la acalorada discusion que estaban teniendo ambos.- ¿Y Sumi? Desde hace unos dias que ya no viene.

-Ha estado ocupado, con lo de su trabajo...

-Ya veo...debe ser dificil estar separados...

-Eh...claro- Aquel tartamudeo del mayor provoco un sobresalto en Misaki- Creo que no podre quedarme, acabo de recordar la entrega de un libro.

Salio tan pronto del lugar que no les dio tiempo de reaccionar y Misaki inventando otra gran historia hizo lo mismo, encontrandose con Usagi bajo las escaleras encendiendo su cigarrillo.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes? ¿Arruinar mas mi vida de como la dejaste?

-No...no quiero eso...Pronuncio con la vista baja.

-¿Entonces que?- Pronuncio elevando la voz.

-Entender por que he cometido tantas estupideces, entender que mierdas es lo que anda buscando mi corazon, por que desde que regrese y te vi con el...con Sumi no he podido estar tranquilo...

-¿Acaso piensas que...con derramar lagrimas todo volvera a ser como antes? ¿Que te perdonare? Ja...debes estar bromeando- Arremetio sonriendo cruelmente- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver con Haruhiko y continuar con tu alegre y despreocupada vida.

-Por favor Usagi...

Hciendo ademan de irse una de sus manos fueron tomadas por Misaki, que intentando detenerle no recibio mas que un certero empujon que le llevo irremediablemente a caer sobre la acera.

-Soy yo el que ahora te pide que le dejes en paz por favor. No sabes el infierno que tuve que pasar para estar asi como me ves ahora. y no obstante a eso, vienes despues de haberte divertido, despues de haber disfrutado,con esa cara de pobre niño arrepentido y ¿Que es lo que esperas? ¿Que deje a Sumi solo por que de pronto has descubierto que te equivocaste?

-Dentro de mi, supongo que espero eso...- Susurro con la vista baja y Usagi mirandole con desprecio parado junto a el...

* Me tarde... Gomen ︶︿︶, espero les guste :'3*


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15/1**

 **Buenas tardes uwu... Después de un poquito tiempo... Creo (? les traigo el siguiente capítulo**

 **Perdonad... Hay quienes quieren contactarme u/u**

 **Les dejo mi face o mi wssp xD**

-Comprendo todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, tambien se que no tengo derecho a recriminarte por nada. Sin embargo, ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco extremista con tu trato hacia mi? ¿O es que estas tan inseguro de tu resistencia conmigo?

-¿De que rayos hablas? No digas bobadas.

-Yo...jamas te he preguntado nada...

-No te comprendo...

-Si llegue a dormir con Haruhiko, y la verdad es que esa fue la razon por la cual tu mismo terminaste conmigo, fue solo por mi amnesia, que curiosamente...aun no se como obtuve...¿Podrias decirme como sucedio? Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de conversarlo abiertamente...

Usagi sintio un frio recorrer toda su espina dorsal, trago saliva e intentando mantener la calma, solo to como si nada...

-Yo...te zamarree un poco, tu solo caiste mal...golpeandote la cabeza...

-Eso...- Los labios de Misaki se quedaron en una sola posicion y sus ojos observaban la descarada respuesta de Usagi. ¿Podia estar asi de tranquilo sabiendo que la mayoria de los hechos habian ocurrido por el?

-¿Por que...hiciste eso?

-Por que...

-!Dilo!

-Calmate...esto no es algo que debamos discutir en la calle...

-Despues de todos los desprecios que me hiciste solo por haber dormido con el...no sabia lo que hacia Usagi...-Grito casi llorando- Me culpaste de algo en lo que yo no participe a sabiendas de estarte engañando...

-Dijiste que habias recordado...

-Pero eso paso cuando lo estabamos haciendo...!El no me dejo huir! ¿Tienes alguna idea de mi desesperacion?

-Es mejor que vayamos a mi casa...


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenas noches :3 dejo la segunda parte del capítulo 15 , la conversación de Misaki y Usagi.**

 **Sentándose en el sofa junto al gran ventanal, Misaki no podía más que mantener la calma mientras Usagi se quitaba el saco. Éste le observaba extrañado, mas ignorandole sacó su cigarrillo y encendiendolo se sentó junto a el. El castaño tenia sus manos entrelazadas pensando como romper el hielo que se había formado, sin embargo fue el escritor quien se tomó la palabra.**

 **-Ambos nos hemos hecho daño- Soltó dándole una calada más a su cigarrillo e inclinando su espalda para apoyar sus codos sobre sus piernas le miraba directo a los ojos -**

 **-¿Es eso una manera de cubrir tu error?- Consultó en tono burlesco el menor aunque por dentro temblaba de miedo ante esta actitud repentina del escritor-**

 **-Por supuesto que no, admito que todo esto comenzo por mi. Por mis celos excesivos y por qué actué sin pensar**

 **-Esta bien...supongo que ahora he de admitir que no debí huir de ti con Haruhiko solo por que me hayas echado tras un ataque de celos injustificados...pero... Así como tu... Supongo que tampoco pensé bien**

 **-Si esa es tu manera de decir lo siento, acepto tus disculpas...- Dijo como dándole fin a la conversación**

 **-Bien...**

 **-Bien...**

 **El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, aquellas disculpas, que, aunque dichas sin mirarse a los ojos y dichas sin mucho drama habían terminado por culminar aquella escena mortuoria entre ellos, sin embargo, no todo estaba dicho, aun faltaban espacios que llenar, pero por el momento, era suficiente para quedar en paz.**

 **-¿Qué ha sucedido...con esa persona?- Preguntó Usagi desviando la mirada.**

 **-El, me ha dejado por un tiempo.- La voz de Misaki estaba tranquila al hablar de Haruhiko, su relación lo era -**

 **-¿"Te ha dejado por un tiempo" dices?- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante aquello. Sabia que Haruhiko amaba a Misaki por lo que escuchar eso le sorprendía en demasía -**

 **-Si, es lo que dije...el...ha sido muy generoso conmigo...todo esto lo ha hecho por mi bien...para que pueda encontrar lo que busco**

 **-Luces bien hablando de el.-**

 **-¿Como dices?**

 **-Digo que...pareces feliz hablando de el...eso me molesta un poco...- Frunció el ceño sonriendo leve -**

 **-¿De que estas hablando? ¿No estas acaso con Sumi?- Preguntó consternado más albergando una leve esperanza-**

 **-Lo estaba...terminamos...**

 **-¿Cuando? ¿Por que?**

 **-Por ti...el...no pudo sobrellevar la idea de mi quiebre cuando te vi...a decir verdad, lamenté su sufrimiento. Los dias despues que me dejarás, se convirtieron en un calvario, no comía, no salía a ninguna parte y casi pierdo mi trabajo debido a que ya no podía escribir. Cuando el se enteró de mi estado, intentó sacarme una y otra vez de mi depresión, a pesar de las innumerables veces que le eché el siempre volvía y al fin nos volvimos amantes...no supe darle lo que el se merecía**

 **-Creo que despues de esto, solo puedo pedirte que regreses con el...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

 *****Me había perdido un rato :0**

-Es muy facul decir algo como eso, pero no es tan simple, el incluso dejo la ciudad.

-Debe quererte mucho.

-Tal vez...

-Bueno...Usagi...

La cercania se hizo evidente y mirandose el uno al otro, probablemente sabiendo lo que ambos corazones deseaban, se unieron en un suave beso, sin deseo carnal, mas lleno de nostalgia y perdon y sobre todo, cariño. !Que ansiedad por estar cerca del otro! Inevitablemente cayeron sobre el sofa, a medida que el contacto se intensificaba. Se separaron por un breve momento solo para volver a mirarse y sonreirse el uno al otro.

-¿Ya...no vas a negarte cuando te cargue...para...?

-¿Si ya no lo hiciera...ya no seria yo o si?- Solto mientra le acariciaba el cabello y suspiraba levemente.

-Supongo que tienes razon- Respondio el escritor sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿Que haras?

-Por supuesto que ...Lo que yo quiera...

-Eso es tipico de ti.

Los gemidos de Misaki pronto inundaron toda la habitacion. Su cabeza totalmente inclinada contra la almohada dejaba entre ver el placer que estaba sintiendo. Las embestidas se hacian cada vez mas fuertes y en conjunto...los gritos tambien. Culminando con el liquido corriendo por sus cuerpos se quedaron un buen rato tendidos sobre la cama.

-¿Que haras ahora?

-¿Hacer?

-Si...me refiero...ahora que te he recuperado...no pienso dejarte a esa persona.

-Usagi...

-Ya lo dije y no cambiare de opinion, asi que tienes cinco minutos para llamar a esa persona y decirle que ya no estas interesado en el.

-¿Cinco minutos?

-Si y ya estan contando...

Misaki levantandose a todo correr tomo su telefono movil y esperando a que Haruhiko le contestase, pues desde que se habia marchado no le respondia para nada, aguardo hasta que escucho la voz...

-¿Misaki?

-Haruhiko...soy yo...no crei que me contestarias...

-Lo siento...debes haberte preocupado...

-Mucho...ahora...quisiera que pudieramos encontrarnos...necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Ya te has aclarado?

-Si...


	18. Chapter 18

Con renuente paso iba Misaki. Sentia un dolor en su pecho al tener que darle tal noticia al que hasta hace poco fuera su novio. El lugar de encuentro era un elegante cafe al que solian asistir juntos, llegando anticipadamente se sento alejado de la gente y suspirando tristemente se restrego la mano con el rostro llegando a derramar una que otra lagrima, sin embargo los minutos pasaban rapidamente y Haruhiko no aparecia. El nerviosismo se apodero de el y en mas de una ocacion salio fuera para mirar si ya venia. Al cabo de casi 45 minutos aparece, con el semblante totalmente desencajado, Misaki le levanto la mano indicandole el lugar donde se encontraba, el mayor haciendo caso se sento junto a el.

-Lamento mucho el retraso.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? No te ves muy bien...

-Bueno...han pasado algunas cosas...

-¿Que cosas?

-Me he peleado con mi padre, el aun no te acepta, por lo que he renunciado para siempre a esta familia y por lo tanto tambien a la herencia, sere un hombre normal.

El rostro de Misaki se desfiguro completamente. Su mirada se consentro en la mesa que tenia enfrente y su mente daba mil vueltas. ¿Como podria decirle que la causa de que el renunciara a todo no valia la pena? ¿Seria justo? Haruhiko le abrazo y sollozando oculto su rostro en el hombro del castaño y este a su vez, pensando en Usagi le respondia al abrazo. Pasados un par de minutos este se levanto.

-¿Y...vas a decirme tu desicion?...

Solo un pequeño y jugoso adelanto jajajajaajaja

espero que les guste

y como siempre acepto

todas sus

sugerencias!


	19. Chapter 19

Cortito pero aqui de nuevo yo u.u

Aquella pregunta le dejo mas que en blanco. ¿Que debia responder? ¿Que seria correcto decir? ¿Seria esto una señal de que su relacion con Usagin estaba destinada al fracaso? Sinceramente Usagi no le daria otra oportunidad, pero tampoco podia dejar a Haruhiko quien habia sacrificado todo por el, lo mas justo, si pensando solo en el estuviera, seria decirle que se habia aclarado, pero que con ello elegia quedarse con el escritor, pero como el castaño no era asi, no podia decir semejante cosa cargada de egiosmo, por lo que cuando sus labios iban a enhebrar la gran fraze de : "Te elijo a ti" Una inesperada persona hacia entrada en el lugar, se trataba nada ma y nada menos que de Usagi. Los ojos de Misaki se desorbitaron notablemente, no obstante Haruhiko no habia percibido la presencia de su hermanastro, pero este, como leyendole los labios a su niño, y no solo eso, sino tambien la reaccion que tuvo solo con verlo, comprendio que esta vez, debia retirarse. Usagi intento no mostrar tristeza en su ser, pero eso fue inevitable.

Misaki no sabia que hacer, estaba en la mas grande de las disyuntivas de su vida, en la cual se cruzaban y enfrentaban el deber y el deseo, mas bien, lo que el deseaba...y lo que el necesitaba. Siempre penso que lo suyo con el escritor podria durar para siempre, Haruhiko le arranco de tales pensamientos cuando levantandose le observo por un par de minutos y abriendo sus labios de para en par le susurro al oido.

-¿Vas a decirme cual es tu desicion?

-Yo...bueno...yo, te elijo...por supuesto que a ti...- Solto con una risa nerviosa.

-Misaki...no eres para nada bueno mintiendo.

-¿Eh? Pero que dices...claro que es verdad...

-Es mejor que...vayas tras el...


	20. Chapter 20

_**Junjou Capitulo 18**_

 _ **este será un poco mas larguito que el anterior :3**_

Si, con que rapidez los pies de Misaki corrían y corrían por aquellas cuadras que parecían interminables hasta el departamento del escritor, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, ya fuera por la fatigo o por la emoción y al mismo tiempo desesperación por la respuesta que Usagi le daría, lo había decepcionado otra vez. ¿Merecía el perdón nuevamente? ¿Es que nunca se darían fáciles las cosas para ambos? ¿O tal vez en un futuro próximo volverían a separarse por los azares del destino? No sabia la respuesta a ninguna de esas interrogantes, solo que aquel amor que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar se mantenía latente y con mas intensidad que antes. La puerta estaba cerrada, toco hasta que sus nudillos no dieron mas y con la vista baja y a punto de llorar se disponía a marcharse, quizás esperarlo junto a la puerta no fuera buena idea. El ascensor se abrió de para en par dejando ver la figura de Aikawa.

-Misaki-kun ¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo...estaba buscando a Usagi...pero parece que no esta...

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Saber que?

-Usami-sensei se ha ido de viaje, una gira por el lanzamiento de su ultimo viaje. Fue algo que decidió a ultima hora, pero creí que tu ya lo sabias...

-Quizás...simplemente lo olvide- Soltó con una mueca restandole importancia.

-Bueno, pero, supongo que regresara pronto. El de seguro va a llamarte.

-Si, eso es seguro.

Usagi se había ido, conocía a fondo las reacciones del escritor, cuando se sentía acorralado por la fecha limite de sus libros frecuentemente tramaba viajes de ultimo minuto arrastrándole a el en ello, pero esta vez era diferente. La causa de esta desaparición era completamente su culpa. Sino regresaba ¿Que haría? ¿Irse a vivir con su hermano? Era la única solución mas fiable, Haruhiko podría ser otra, pero no quería lastimarlo con su presencia, ademas el ya no vivía en la mansión Usami, se las estaba arreglando por su cuenta, no podía ser una carga mas. Sin decirle nada a nadie se encargo de encontrar un lugar, quizás con un ambiente deplorable, pero al menos tenia un techo donde refugiarse, Cada día se paraba frente al departamento de Usagi aguardando que en algún momento tras el primer toque que diera sobre la puerta el le abriría y ya fuera para restregarle en la cara lo mal que se había portado o para decirle que lo aceptaba de vuelta, cualquier cosa le serviría, pero necesitaba una respuesta que tranquilizara su corazón, sin embargo...aquella respuesta parecía jamas aparecer, el tiempo transcurría y transcurría y nada, las esperanzas desaparecían con cada visita a la puerta de Usagi. Pronto, opto por escribirle cartas y pasarlas bajo la puerta. La sonrisa de Misaki parecía haber desaparecido con cada decepción. Pasaron días...semanas...meses...años...

Usagi decidió perder contacto con todo lo relacionado con Misaki, enviaba sus escritos por correo y eso era todo, creyó erróneamente que el castaño estaría mejor sin su presencia. La razón por la cual tomo esa determinante desicion fue solo por que se conocía perfectamente, probablemente habría obligado al menor a continuar a su lado, por lo tanto, para evitar todo aquello era mejor marcharse. Sin embargo, ciertamente eso no había sido lo mejor...

Aquel tiempo parecia haber sido el suficiente como para que Usagi sintiera en su interior que el tiempo de regresar habia llegado. Tomando el primer vuelo hizo su arribo a Japon nuevamente bajo el mas rigido recelo, nadie sabia de ello. Su departamento parecia estar igual que cuando lo dejo, un dejo de nostalgia se apodero de su ser e incontrolablemente las lagrimas se afloraron por su rostro sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Los recuerdos iban y venian por su mente y es que no se dio ni tiempo de cambiar nada cuando se marcho, el olor de Misaki estaba aun en aquellas sabanas que tiempo atras habian sido el nido de su amor. onrio tristemente ante los recuerdos de ello, probablmente el castaño estuviera ahora en los brazos de su "Esa" persona. Sin embargo el destino le tenia preparada otra cosa muy distinta. Con el transcurso de los dias, solo por casualidad se encontro con Takahiro, el, luciendo extraño y cabizbajo se alegro de volver a ver a su amigo.

-Usagi...ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez...

-Si...bastante, lamento no haberme despedido apropiadamente de ti.

-No es problema, tus razones habras tenido.

-La ciudad no ha cambiado mucho, aunque o he visto a algunas personas...

-Intente contactar contigo hace un par de meses...

-Cambie la direccion de mi correo, quizas por eso, no recibi nada...

-Me lo suponia, por que una noticia como esa no podia dejarte indiferente...sera mejor que vayamos a un lugar mas privado.

 **... ... ... ... ...**

 **El lugar al que acudieron estaba casi vació. Takahiro tomo un poco de aire, Usagi no lograba dar con la posible respuesta, muchas ideas cruzaron por su cabeza.**

 **-Te hemos extrañado Usagi, nunca llamaste o enviaste algo para saber que estabas bien. Misaki estaba pendiente de tu departamento, decía que en cualquier momento tu podrías haber regresado.**

 **-¿Misaki? ¿El...aun esta con...?**

 **-¿Haruhiko?**

 **-Si- respondió esquivando la mirada.**

 **-No. Nunca regresaron después de que supimos que terminaron...**

 **-Pero yo pensé que...ellos estaban juntos...cuando yo me fui parecían estar bien...**

 **-Pero que dices Usagi, solo continuaron como amigos. ¿De donde sacaste semejante idea?**

 **Las manos de Usagi inevitablemente se juntaron temblando ¿Su decisión no habia sido acertada? ¿Rabia hecho sufrir a Misaki? ¿Cuan grande habrá sido la desesperación del castaño? Aquellos pensamientos comenzaron a hacer estragos en su cabeza y a nublar su juicio.**

 **-¿Donde esta Misaki? - Pregunto con voz fuerte.**

 **-El...**

 **-¿Donde esta? ¿No dices que venia recurrentemente a mi departamento? Necesito verlo.**

 **Takahiro sonrió tristemente, levantándose y sin dejar de observar a Usagi le hizo la señal de salir. ¿Que es lo que necesita decirme? Las cosas cada vez se ponían mas y mas extrañas, sin embargo el escritor intentaba mantener la calma tanto como le era posible. La sensación de haber abandonado de esa manera a su pequeño le carcomía el alma, durante tanto tiempo pensó que Misaki estaba mejor, que estaba con Haruhiko, que gran pesar en su lastimado corazón el descubrir que nunca fue así. No obstante el temor se apodero de el cuando Takahiro le llevo al hospital.**

 **-Usagi...esto sera difícil, pero tienes que saberlo.**

 **-¿Saber que? dime por que estamos aquí...**

 **-Misaki esta en coma desde hace 7 meses...tuvo un accidente.**

 **Un frió sudor recorrió la espina dorsal del escritor, sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios no pronunciaban palabra. Inclusive, hasta sus pensamientos se chocaron unos con otros provocando una clase de cortocircuito.**

 **-Haruhiko murio en el...en una de las tantas ocasiones en que Misaki venia a ver si habías regresado, Haruhiko que trabajaba cerca siempre intentaba recogerle puesto que la respuesta cotidiana y rutinaria de que no habías vuelto siempre dejaba muy mal a Misaki. Entonces...ellos chocaron de frente con un camión que venia en sentido contrario. Haruhiko se abrazo a Misaki recibiendo todo el impacto en su espalda lo que culmino con su muerte...de no ser por el...quizás...**

 **Todo lo que estaba escuchando provoco que Usagi sintiera un temblor en sus pies, mantenerse en pie le era dificil, Takahiro intento sostenerle pero este se negó e hincándose y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos comenzó a sollozar en silencio.**

 **-Usagi...no es tu culpa...no te pongas así...vamos a ver a Misaki...**

 **El cuarto estaba repleto de flores, con unas blancas persianas. Y en medio de tanta blancura estaba el débil y delgado cuerpo de Misaki puesto sobre aquella cama, con los ojos cerrados y con una mascarilla de oxigeno puesta en su rostro. Los ojos de Usagi no contenían las lagrimas que afloraban y caían una tras otra. Sus pasos se dirigieron a Misaki, acariciando sus cabellos y observándole tiernamente. Fue en ese preciso momento que aquellos ojos verdes comenzaron a moverse...comenzaron a abrirse...**


End file.
